


Back To Sleep

by PrincessMisery86



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Song Fic Challenge, Song fic, a-z challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMisery86/pseuds/PrincessMisery86
Summary: Summary: Jared arrives home after filming and the only thing on his mind is you.Warnings: Pretty much PWP, smut, p in v, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it!), language. Bit of fluff.Song & Artist: Back To Sleep - Chris BrownWord Count: 1.5k (including lyrics)Notes: Jared is single for this fic. No offence meant to families. This is a work of fiction and should be treated as such.Characters: Jared Padalecki, You.Pairing: Jared Padalecki x You/YN.





	Back To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and welcome! So to make long story short, I have progressive hearing loss in my left ear (I have lost 80% of my hearing so far.) Docs say my right ear will also start to deteriorate, there’s no explanation for it and it’s irreversible. I’m not looking for sympathy, it is what it is. But it does mean I have been listening to a shit ton of music lately, every chance I get, which is sparking inspiration for fics. So I’ve set myself a challenge (thanks for the idea @negans-lucille-tblr and @firefly-in-darkness) to write a fic based on a song for every letter of the alphabet. 
> 
> Notes:  
I have a few ideas already but don’t have any set completion date, I will write and post as they come to me.  
Fics will more than likely be for Supernatural or Jensen/Jared but will make sure to label accordingly.  
There’s no specific music genre - I listen to everything, rock, pop, hip hop, r’n’b, rap, dance, metal, house, garage, I will listen to anything if I like it.  
Welcome to send me some ideas.  
It may be a whole song that I take inspiration from or just a certain line or lines. Lyrics will be in each post.  
I'm posting to Tumblr too :-) @princessmisery666

##  **Back To Sleep**

Jared’s head rested against the cool glass of the window, as his fingers wrote the caption to go with the selfie he had taken, riding in the back seat of the car, to post to Instagram.

‘Just landed, Hey Austin! It’s good to be home. I missed you.’ - the post wasn’t for his fans, it was for you. A subtle message to see if you were up, a little after two a.m on a Thursday night, there was a chance. Though he knew you were normally asleep by one if you had work the next day, maybe there was a chance you would see it.

He didn’t want to be _that_ guy, dropping the ‘are you awake?’ text. The arrangement between the two of you had worked during the last hiatus, no pressure, no strings attached, friends hanging out and more often than not falling into bed together. Though you had spoken during his months away filming, you hadn’t discussed the continuation of said arrangement when he returned, so no, he didn’t want to be _that_ guy.

He hadn’t been able to focus his last couple days of filming, knowing he would soon be in the same town as you. Every time your face flashed in his mind his dick stirred. Being driven in your direction now had him checking his phone every two seconds, as if he would miss the vibration or chime to alert him to a message or an instagram notification.

The car pulled up outside his building, and he hadn’t heard from you. Disappointment had him dragging his feet up to his apartment. You weren’t that far away, probably sleeping in your oversized t-shirt and those lace boy shorts you liked so much. The ones that hugged your ass in all the right places.

“Screw it,” he told himself with a smirk, unlocking his front door. He threw his bag over the threshold and relocked the door. Walking back to the elevator he sent you a text, ‘I’m on my way over, be there by 3:30, unlock the door.’

He had nothing to lose, if he arrived and the door was locked, he’d call you in the morning to arrange a date.

[Originally posted by hunterchesters](https://tmblr.co/Zlkjjo2KTN6kT)

Jared held his breath as he stepped off the elevator and approached your door. Moment of truth. He put gentle pressure on the handle and lack of resistance made his cock twitch. His grin blushed his cheeks, and he was chewing his lip as he shrugged out of his jacket, throwing it over the bar stool in the kitchen as he passed through.

He shed his plaid and t-shirt in the living room, lost his shoes and socks on his way to the bedroom. He unfastened his belt as tipping his head to the side to look through the small gap between the door and the jam to see you sleeping. Lying on your stomach in the middle of the bed, legs creating a ‘P’ shape, your head was pointed away from him, a halo of hair spread across the pillows. The sheet pooled around your waist, the corner of your purple lace panties peeking through, and the sight of your shirtless back told him you knew what he had in mind when he said he was coming over. 

Jared pushed his jeans down his legs and stepped out of them as he entered the room quietly. He didn’t want to wake you, not yet. He put one knee on the bed, the mattress dipped under his weight but you didn’t stir.

He crawled over, lifting the sheet to cover his own legs, and he settled behind you. Jared’s long finger tips ran the length of your spine, as he placed feather light kiss on your shoulder. You hummed dreamily, rolling onto your side to push your ass into him.

“Hey, baby girl,” he whispered, gliding his hand over your hip, and pulling you into him so you could feel all of him.

“Hey yourself,” you swirled your hips to grind against him.

Jared growled against your ear, “you gotta be up early?”

“Uh-huh,” was your only reply as he fingers travelled past your navel and into your panties.

He circled your clit a few times, before slipping further, “let me fuck you back to sleep then.” he suggested, pushing two digits in your already wet channel.

Jared was attentive, kissing and nibbling your neck, jawline, shoulder, fingers swirling and scissoring inside of you. The sweet sounds you made spurred him on, and he knew how to tip you over the edge. He thumbed your pulsing nub and your orgasm shuddered through you. “Fuck Jare, I’ve missed that,” you exhaled, reaching back to free his erection of his obstructing boxers.

“You only miss my fingers huh?” he questioned.

You could hear his shit-eating grin, and listened for the moment he would lose his breath as you pumped his cock a few times. You threw your leg back over his hip, “why don’t you remind me what else I’ve missed?”

Jared rolled the tip of his cock between your folds, jerking his hips forward ghosting over your pussy, only to slide back without entering you. You puff out a frustrated breath, “Jay, I gotta be up in like three hours, stop teasing.”

A knowing smirk pulls his lips back as his teeth scrape over your shoulder, “call in sick.”

“Give me a reason to,” you challenge cheekily.

Jared’s length pushes into you, a delicious punishment for your sass. “Fuck,” he groans when he bottoms out. “Shit, Y/N, you feel so good.”

“Please, Jare,” you beg unashamedly.

He rocks back and forth, finding a smooth rhythmic dance. His fingers dig into the flesh of your hip as you match his thrusts. The primal grunts he emits rumble in his chest, the vibrations passing through your back. Your breath hitches when his hand gets a firm grip of your breast.

The angle allows Jared to sink deeply into you, pushing in to your cervix, filling you so completely you’re drunk on the endorphins coursing through you. Your skin tingles under his touch.

Your walls clench around him, “fuck, Y/N, cum- need you to” he groans, wanting you to cum before he does. He pumps faster, flesh slaps, moans get louder, the neighbours definitely know his name. The tension breaks and you cum together, the result of your combined climaxes drip down your thighs and Jared’s cock as he jerks into you for the final time.

Jared catches his breath for a second, before slipping out of bed to get a towel to clean up. When he returns he wraps his arms around you and pulls you into him, nuzzling into your neck, “get some sleep, sweetheart.”

“Only if you promise to wake me up again.”

“Oh you can count on it,” he grins, kissing your lips softly.

________________

**Lyrics for inspo**  
I know it’s late, I know it’s late  
And baby I can’t focus  
I just flew in to town today  
I’m hoping that you notice (notice), did you notice? (did you notice?)  
I just posted my landing, oh  
Wondering if the same old understanding, stands

I know you got work pretty early, I’ll be around ‘bout 3: 30  
Usually you done by one, so baby when I wake you up

Just let me rock, fuck you back to sleep girl  
Don’t say a word no (no, don’t you talk)  
Just hold on tight to me girl  
Fuck you back to sleep girl rock you back

Now where you at? Just dropped my bags  
I’m coming through to meet ya, oh yeah, to meet ya oh  
I know you’re almost half asleep but you know how much I need ya  
Girl I need ya, oh  
Gon’ gimme that spare key, oh  
But if you keep the door unlocked, be ready, oh

I know you got work pretty early, I’ll be around by 3: 30  
Usually you’re done one, so baby when I wake you up

Ain’t sorry that I woke ya, I ain’t sorry 'bout ya job  
Call sick in the morning so I can get a little bit more of your love  
I know you want me, how you feel me cause you never disagree.


End file.
